


Just Smashing (Into a Brick Wall)

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam drags Dean along to a meet-and-greet at a mansion, Dean strikes up a conversation with an awkward man with sex hair and a trenchcoat. Based loosely off Taylor Swift's song Enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Smashing (Into a Brick Wall)

"Sam, tell me again why you dragged me here?" Dean groaned, fidgeting with his bowtie. "You know I hate these stupid things."

"Dean, I've told you five times already. If you can make a good impression on Mr. Shurley, he might be able to get you a better job." Sam sighed.

"I'm fine with being a mechanic, Sam. What don't you understand about that?" Dean asked.

"If you had a higher paying job, you could move out of that shitty apartment." Sam answered.

"My apartment isn't shitty!" Dean protested. "Its just...in the ghettos."

"Because that makes it any better." Sam rolled his eyes. "Look at Jess and I. We live in a flat in the best part of town."

"Well, that's the kind of life  _you_  want to live, Sam." Dean replied. "I don't want that. I want to spend ten hours a day under a car. I'm going to get a promotion soon anyways. Maybe even a raise."

"Besides that, maybe you'll meet someone here." Sam shrugged.

"I'm not interested in dating or relationship or whatever the hell you want to call it." Dean stated.

"Not even romantically, Dean. Why not just make some friends? Your social circle is so small." Sam amended.

"But they're all my best friends and I'm fine with that. I'd rather have five great friends than fifty acquaintances." Dean said.

"Hey, Sam!" A brunette man walked over to Sam and Dean holding a beer in his hand. "Long time no see, buddy!"

"Brady!" Sam smiled, bringing him into a man hug. "I haven't seen you since when? College graduation?"

"Sounds about right." Brady replied. "Word going around is that you're a big time lawyer now. Is that true?"

"Yeah it is. Solved a few really big cases. I was even hired by the parents of one of Gordon Walker's victims." Sam said.

"No way!" Brady exclaimed. "That's like the case of the decade! I mean, that's some fucked up shit he was doing. Beheading all those innocent people...but that's huge news for you. Can't believe you got the Gordon Walker case! Wow. Did you see him?"

"Yep." Sam sighed. "Was about ten yard away from him. I ended up calling him to the stand and questioning him, too so make it about five feet."

"Kind of feel bad for the guy. He's so sick in the head." Brady commented.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. Worst part is that he didn't even feel the slightest remorse for them. He thought they were vampires." Sam laughed. "You're supposed to stake vampires in the heart I thought."

"That's what I heard, too. Guess Gordon was reading off of a different milk carton." Brady mused. "Anyways. I have to go talk to some coworkers of mine, but I'll see you around, Sam. See you, Dean."

Dean smiled falsely at Brady as he walked off to go talk to a group of men in suits.

"Is that guy a stoner or what?" Dean scoffed.

"He's not that bad." Sam replied.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." A blonde woman in a tight, black dress said, walking up to the brothers. "I'm Bela. Bela Talbot."

"Sam Winchester." Sam replied. "This is my brother, Dean."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you Sam. You worked the Gordon Walker case didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did. Tragic." Sam answered.

"Very. So what about you, Dean. You seem very well-rounded...in more ways than one if I do say so myself. So what are you? CEO of a mega corporation? Do you get involved in stocks? Real estate? What's your poison?"

"Uh. I'm a mechanic." Dean half-smiled.

"Oh." Bela replied distastefully. "Do what you love, right?"

"Right." Dean smirked.

Bela turned back to Sam and continued talking. Dean sighed and scanned the crowd looking for someone he recognized. Of course his search turned up negative. He grimaced at turned back to Sam. As he did so, a pair of confused blue eyes caught his. Dean met the gaze of the seemingly lost man, who was darting his gaze across the room. At this point, Dean would take his entertainment where he could get it.

Cas was taken by surprise when a tall man with green eyes and golden hair approached him.

"Hey buddy. I couldn't help noticing you look a little lost." Dean chuckled.

"Yes. I do suppose I am at a loss when it comes to my whereabouts." Cas replied.

"A simple 'yes' would've done just fine, too." Dean laughed.

"Okay then. Yes. I am lost." Cas said.

"Say, you looking for someone?" Dean asked.

"My brother." Cas answered. "I don't think I'm going to be seeing him here tonight, though."

"Why's that?"

Cas exhaled with a smile. "Gabriel is...how do I put this subtly? When I invited him here tonight, he said he'd much rather go to a party. He's a very 'wild' individual."

"That's what I said." Dean smirked. "My brother Sammy over there dragged me here though. He insists that if I get on good terms with Mr. Shurley that he might be able to get me a good job. Even if that's not the case, he thinks it'd be good for me to get out and meet new people."

"Your brother probably has a point." Cas stated.

"Whatever. I'm happy the way my life is now. I don't need any change." Dean shrugged.

"As long as you're happy. That's all the matters isn't it?" Cas replied.

"If only my brother thought like that." Dean retorted. "It's kind of stuffy in here. You want to go outside."

"Sure." Cas nodded, following Dean outdoors to path winding through a pathway of trees.

Dean put his hands in his pockets and slowed his face so he could walk beside Cas.

After a few moments of silence, Cas spoke up. "You do realize that it's only customary to introduce one's self in a conversation."

Dean laughed. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women."

"My name is Castiel. I'm a Leo. I enjoy angelology, bees, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Cas smiled.

"Well that's quite the unrelated combination. I mean at least with me I can go to beach at sundown and watch frisky women in skimpy swimsuits. I'm not sure how that would work with angels and peanut butter." Dean mused.

"What can I say? I have very varied interests." Cas shrugged.

"Apparently so." Dean chuckled.

"I'm named after an angel you know." Cas said quietly.

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "Which one?"

"Obviously the one named Castiel." Cas said.

"Should've seen that one coming." Dean snorted.

"Yes you should have." Cas agreed.

"You should've mentioned you were a smart ass." Dean grinned.

"Well, I don't see myself as a smart ass." Cas protested.

"Just by talking to you for five minutes, I know you are." Dean laughed.

"You're quick to judge, Dean Winchester." Cas stated.

"With good reason, Castiel..." Dean gestured towards him to finish.

"I don't have a last name." Cas replied.

"What? Everyone has a last name." Dean said.

"Well my brothers and I, we're no one. No parents, no family, no friends. Just a first name." Cas sighed. "According to the government of the United States, we were never born."

"How did you arrange that?" Dean asked in awe.

"We didn't. Our parents dropped us off as we were born on the doorstep of a man's house. This man belonged to a biker gang called Hell's Angels. They raised us. No last name, no job, no school, no education. Just our name and motorcycle...and the occasional 9 millimeter." Cas replied.

"That's a lot to take in." Dean smiled.

"So is the fact that a athletic, 6'1 man enjoys sunsets and walks on the beach." Cas retorted.

"See. There's the smart ass coming out in you." Dean beamed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am kind of sassy." Cas laughed.

"Kind of is a large understatement." Dean pushed Cas on the shoulder.

"So what's your story?" Cas asked.

"Mom died when I was four in a house fire. I've worked as a mechanic all my life. I learned to drive when I was twelve. I can shoot almost any gun you give me and I can use almost any weapon you give me." Dean stated. "Not much happened really."

"You sound safe to be around." Cas muttered.

"I am." Dean defended. "I'd like to see you shoot a rifle and hit every target you aim for twenty times in a row."

"Maybe another day." Cas answered. "Today, I'd like to see  _you_  explain the biblical theology of names."

"Touché." Dean mused, with a smile.

It wasn't until after Dean crashed into a a wall that they realized they'd reach the end of the path and were back by the entrance of the mansion. Cas started laughing when Dean's face collided with the brick wall.

"Ow!" Dean yelled, rubbing his nose. "Is my nose bleeding?"

"Only a little." Cas chuckled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to Dean.

Dean shivered as Cas's fingertips crossed his. He wiped the blood off his upper lip with the cloth and wadded it up in his hand.

"You can just keep that one. I have a whole drawer full back at home. I have a fetish for them." Cas smiled.

"Okay then." Dean laughed, pushing the handkerchief into his pants pocket.

"You also have some dirt on your face." Cas said.

"I do? Where?" Dean asked.

"May I?" Cas requested.

"Go for it." Dean smirked.

Cas stepped closer to Dean licked his thumb, proceeding to wipe the smudge of dirt off Dean's face. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled softly. Dean leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Cas's. After a moment of shock, Cas pressed into Dean's kiss.

They were interrupted when Sam jogged out of the house. "There you are, Dean!"

"Guess this is where I get off." Dean smiled at Cas one last time, walking to his brother.

* * *

"Okay, Dean." Sam sighed. "Something's on your mind. You've been silent the whole car ride."

"No. I'm fine, Sam." Dean assured him.

"You're lying. I bet it has something to do with that guy you were talking to when I came out there." Sam teased. "You like him, don't you?"

"No. He was just some dude. I swear." Dean stammered.

"And some dude is what's making you blush right now? You're a freaking tomato, dude." Sam laughed.

"I'm not blushing!" Dean protested. "I'm just hot."

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed. "You have the A/C on, both windows down, and you are freezing to the touch."

"Well, I guess I'm just hot still." Dean moaned.

"Lies." Sam smiled. "I think Deanie Weenie's got a crush."

"I don't get crushes. I'm manly." Dean stated.

"Well, you have a manly crush on this guy." Sam smirked.

"No I don't." Dean defended.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. "I know you better than you know yourself."

* * *

Gabriel whistled as he walked out the back door of the mansion and saw Cas standing there in the cold, smiling like an idiot.

"Gabriel." Cas said airily. "I didn't think you'd be coming."

"Nah. I just got held up. Traffic's a bitch downtown." Gabriel replied.

"I would know, Gabriel. I live downtown. Why do you think I left early?" Cas smirked.

"Hey, did you see those two smokin' hot guys who just left. One's blonde with green eyes and about 6'1. The other's 6'4 with brown hair and green eyes." Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Cas sighed contently. "I know who you're talking about."

"You do?" Gabriel scoffed. "Who are they?"

"The shorter one is Dean Winchester." Cas smiled. "His lips are so soft."

"Are you drunk?" Gabriel laughed.

"No." Cas answered. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you sound really weird right now. Are you stoned?" Gabriel continued.

"I'm perfectly sober, Gabriel." Cas returned back to his normal, neutral state.

"Either way, I think this Dean Winchester guys got you twitterpated." Gabriel chimed.

"I never use Twitter, Gabriel. You know that." Cas replied.

"I mean you got a crush on him. You like him." Gabriel grinned. "Got some puppy love going on?"

"No. I don't like dogs." Cas said. "But I suppose you are correct about the rest. I think. I'm not sure."

"Let's get you home then." Gabriel smiled.

"You just got here." Cas protested.

"And it's just as boring as I thought it would be. No candy even." Gabriel whined.

Cas sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

* * *

Dean was anxious to change out of the tight suit Sam made him wear. He pulled out the stained handkerchief and placed it on his nightstand before taking off his pants and the rest of his suit. Dean couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned all through the night, unable to stay still. His thoughts raced with the image of Castiel, his mind echoing that name over and over again. Dean wanted to see him again and to talk to him and to get to know him. He was different and intriguing and...enchanting. It was long after 2 AM by the time Dean finally got to sleep.

Cas's night wasn't much different. His mind raced with thoughts of Dean. He worried about him and pondered everything about him like he would see him again. The odds of that happening were slim. Very slim. There was another meet-and-greet the next night, but by the way Dean talked, he wouldn't be attending again.

* * *

"Dude. You look really tired." Sam laughed.

"I am. I only three hours sleep last night." Dean groaned.

"What kept you up all night?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask." Dean mumbled revving the engine in the Impala.

"I thought you hated this meet-and-greet things? Why'd you want to come tonight? I don't care if you do or not." Sam smiled. "Does this have something to do with Mr. Sex hair and trenchcoat last night?"

"Not at all. I just think you were right. I should meet new people." Dean nodded.

"You're bad at lying to me, Dean. I'm your brother." Sam smirked.

"Whatever. Bitch." Dean snorted.

"Jerk." Sam retorted.

The night went similar to the last for Dean – boring, fake laughs, fake smiles, fake kindness. Nothing was genuine until on the way out, he passed someone entering the mansion. This someone just happened to have black, messy hair and a long, tan trenchcoat. He didn't see Dean, but as he passed him, Dean grabbed his hand and walked by. Cas looked down at his hand which had a slip of paper resting in it. It had a phone number and was signed by Dean. Cas turned his head and looked behind him. He caught sight of Dean smiling at him as his brother dragged him along. Cas grinned back at him as Dean disappeared out of sight.


End file.
